Dreamsnape - Himmlische Träume
by Ricky Snape
Summary: "Im Traum offenbart der Mensch seine wahre Natur", hatte Albus Dumbledore einst zu ihm gesagt. - Severus Snape wandelt auf der Suche nach Missetätern durch die schlafende Schule und findet sich selbst in den Fängen einer Alles wissenden Löwin wieder.


**Dreamsnape – Himmlische Träume**

_Dreamscape – Höllische Träume: So der Titel eines US-amerikanischen Spielfilms aus dem Jahre 1984 mit Dennis Quaid in der Hauptrolle, in dem es einem Telepaten gelingt, sich in die Träume Anderer einzuschleichen, und der mir die Idee für diesen Oneshot lieferte._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Der Krieg ist vorbei und die letzte Schlacht nebst Voldemort wurden erfolgreich geschlagen.

Das Goldene Trio holt derzeit das verpasste letzte Schuljahr nach. Während Harry mit Ginny Weasley eine mehr oder weniger harmonische Beziehung führt, ist die klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen und hat sich von Ron getrennt. Der Rotschopf war ihr letztendlich zu einfältig und Quidditch eh' nie so richtig Hermines Ding.

Getreu dem Motto 'Totgesagte leben länger' hat Severus Snape Naginis Angriff in der Heulenden Hütte überlebt. Und wie in so vielen Nächten während der letzten 18 Jahre seines verpfuschten, bisherigen Lebens zuvor patrouillierte er in eben diesem Moment wieder einmal ziellos durch die schlafende Schule auf der Suche nach Missetätern. So erweckte es zumindest für Außenstehende den Anschein. Tatsächlich zog er seine Kreise langsam aber sicher immer enger um einen ganz bestimmten Ort, denn mit ein wenig Glück würde er heute Nacht in der Bibliothek auf eine neunmalkluge Löwin treffen.

_Flashback:_

Nachdem Horace Slughorn seinem Heimatland den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, um im fernen Amerika sein Glück und den von ihm so überaus geschätzten Glamour zu finden, war das Zaubereiministerium in seiner grenzenlosen Weitsicht und in Ermangelung eines anderen Kandidaten auf die Idee gekommen, dem ehemaligen Todesser die Bewährungsauflage zu erteilen, für fünf weitere Jahre in Hogwarts Zaubertränke zu unterrichten. Und als wäre dies für ihn nicht schon Strafe genug, wurde dem wieder und wider Willen in den Professorenstand zurückberufene Severus Snape von der amtierenden Schulleiterin im Schottenkaro denn auch prompt sein ehemaliger Zusatzposten als Oberhaupt des Hauses Slytherin erneut übertragen.

Das Mittagessen, zu dem sich seit der Gründung Hogwarts die Schülerschaft und sämtliche Lehrkörper in der Großen Halle pünktlich einzufinden hatten, war auch nicht mehr das, was es noch zu Albus Dumbledores Zeiten gewesen war.

Bei der finalen Schlacht hatten nicht wenige der Hauselfen, die sich unter Kreachers Führung mit Nudelhölzern, Fleischklopfern und anderen Küchengeräten bewaffnet gegen die angreifenden Todesser gestellt und bei der Verteidigung der Schule mitgekämpft hatten, ihr Leben gelassen. Ein Großteil derjenigen Kreaturen, die die schicksalhafte Nacht so wie das berühmt-berüchtigte Trio und er selbst überlebt hatten, wurde in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten durch das Ministerium von der Schule abgezogen und in die Dienste von Zauberern gestellt, welche das Privileg eines eigenen Hauselfen der neuen Ordnung im Lande nach verdienten. Somit hatten die verbliebenen Hauselfen alle Hände voll zu tun, um den gewohnten Standard von Ordnung und Sauberkeit aufrecht zu erhalten, und den Ansprüchen des Kollegiums wenigstens halbwegs zu genügen. Die Mahlzeiten blieben daher oftmals kalt und einfach.

Professor Snape hatte die lästige Pflicht der Nahrungsaufnahme so schnell als möglich hinter sich gebracht. Neben der ihm zwangsaufobtruierten Gesellschaft rührte der Mangel an Begeisterung, den er empfand, aber auch daher, dass heute geschmacklose Graupensuppe und dunkles Brot auf dem Speiseplan beziehungsweise auf den Tischen gestanden hatten. Auf die Nachspeise in Form von gryffindorrotem Wackelpudding hatte er aus weltanschaulichen Gründen verzichtet.

Froh, sich nunmehr noch für ein gutes Stündchen ausruhen zu können bevor seine zahlreichen Pflichten wieder nach ihm riefen, eilte der hakennasige Zauberer mit wehendem Umhang zur Türe der Großen Halle hinaus. Er hatte sein Ziel schon fast erreicht als leise, ihm aber dennoch nur allzu vertraute Stimmen an jenes empfindliche Körperteil drangen, auf welches sich der ehemalige Spion gerade im übertragenen Sinne zu hauen gedachte.

„Warum, in Merlins Namen, braucht Hermine deinen Tarnumhang, um am helllichten Tag in die Bibliothek zu gehen? Die Verbotene Abteilung wurde doch schon vor Monaten aufgelöst", war die nasale Stimme Ronald Weasleys zu hören. „Sie nimmt den Umhang nur zur Sicherheit mit", kam postwendend die Antwort des Jungen, der Voldemort wieder einmal überlebt hatte, „du weißt doch wie sie ist. Stöbert erst stundenlang zwischen den alten Schinken herum, vertieft sich in dann in irgendeinen dicken Wälzer und verpasst glatt das Abendessen und den Beginn der Sperrstunde. Mit dem Umhang kann sie dann wenigstens unbemerkt in unseren Turm zurückkehren."

Diese Information war für den Tränkelehrer durchaus von einigem Interesse. Suchte er doch, ganz so in alten Zeiten, immer nach Gelegenheiten, insbesondere den verhätschelten Löwenbabies Hauspunkte abziehen zu können. Irgendjemand musste die Rot-Goldenen schließlich in die Schranken weisen.

Während das Gespräch der beiden jungen Kriegshelden inzwischen bei der großartigen Neuigkeit angelangt war, dass Oliver Wood es bis in die Profi-Quidditchliga geschafft hatte, setzte Severus Snape seinen Weg in Richtung Raum der Wünsche fort, in den er sich zurückzuziehen gedachte. Wie erwartet erschien ihm der Da-und-fort-Raum als kreisrundes Zimmer mit einem luxuriösen Himmelbett in der Mitte, dessen silberglänzender Metallrahmen im Fackelschein funkelte, und welches den Slytherin mit seinem schwarzen Satinlaken und der smaragdgrün Bettwäsche zum Ausruhen einlud.

Der Meister für Zaubertränke, der bekanntlich nicht nur diesen Zweig der Magie wie kaum ein anderer beherrscht, entledigte sich seiner Roben und fand rasch in seinen wohlverdienten Mittagsschlaf. Wohl wissend, dass er während seines nächsten nächtlichen Kontrollganges die Bibliothek aufsuchen und dort hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Genuss kommen würde, der fast alleswissenden Nervensäge mit der Lockenmähne eine saftige Strafe aufzubrummen, den Gryffindors ein nettes Sümmchen an Hauspunkten abzuziehen und als Krönung des Ganzen den Tarnumhang seines einstigen Erzrivalen James Potters offiziell konfiszieren zu können.

_Flashback Ende._

Es war jetzt kurz vor 23.00 Uhr. Da Mr. Filch und Madam Pince es mit der Erfüllung ihrer beruflichen Pflichten nicht mehr so genau nahmen seit sie offiziell verlobt waren, standen die Chancen für den diensthabenden Lehrer daher umso besser, die Gryffindor auf frischer Tat zu ertappen.

Als Professor Snape auf leisen Sohlen die Bibliothek betrat, konnte er bereits einen schwachen Kerzenschein aus der Richtung, in der sich vor dem letzten Gefecht noch die Verbotene Abteilung befunden hatte, ausmachen. Während der Schlacht war die Bibliothek in Brand geraten und viele der kostbaren Bücher wurden von Flammenmeer verschlungen. Am ärgsten hatte es die Verbotene Abteilung getroffen. Daher hatte man diese auf Geheiß der neuen Direktorin hin aufgelöst und stattdessen eine Leseecke dort eingerichtet.

Um Miss Neunmalklug nicht vorzeitig auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und das Terrain in Ruhe inspizieren zu können, pirschte sich der Ex-Spion vorsichtig näher heran, ohne dabei das leiseste Geräusch zu verursachen.

Wie schon die Male zuvor zogen sich beim Anblick der neuen Bibliothekseinrichtung unweigerlich die Gedärme des Zauberers zusammen. Die rückwärtige Wand der ehemaligen Verbotenen Abteilung war gelb angestrichen worden und in schwarzen, überdimensionierten Lettern stand dort 'non scholae sed vitae discimus' zu lesen. Rote Sessel mit goldenen Troddeln reihten sich zusammen mit blauen Plüschsofas um bronzene, kniehohe Tischlein. Das Mobiliar stand samt und sonders auf einem grünen Teppich, der mit silbernen Fäden durchwoben war. Neben der Farbzusammenstellung an sich, die dem Tränkemeister auch noch bei der herrschenden relativen Dunkelheit in seine empfindlichen Augen kniff, ärgerte er sich besonders über den Umstand, dass auf den Farben, die sein Haus repräsentierten, ein Jeder nach Belieben herumtrampeln durfte.

In einem der roten Sessel fand er Hermine Granger schließlich schlafend vor, mit unter den Körper gezogenen Beinen. Der Kopf des Mädchens, dessen körperliche Attribute sie inzwischen eindeutig als junge Frau auswiesen, lehnte seitlich an der hochgezogenen Sessellehne. Eine vorwitzige Locke hatte sich aus dem Zopf der Schlafenden gelöst und baumelte frech vor ihrer Stirn herum. Das in Leder gebundene Buch, in dem sie offensichtlich gelesen hatte, war ihr ebenso offensichtlich unbemerkt vom Schoß gerutscht und lag nun achtlos auf dem Boden quer über ihren Schuhen. Obwohl aufgeschlagen erkannte der Tränkemeister Carolus Hollingworth's Werk über die 'Zur Tinkturherstellung geeigneten Heilpflanzen und Kräuter des späten Mittelalters'.

Und während er noch vor der in ausnahmslos allen Fächern klassenbesten Schülerin Hogwarts stand und darüber sinnierte, wie er die Delinquentin möglichst unsanft aus dem Schlafe reißen könnte und wie viele Minus-Hauspunkte der unpflegliche Umgang mit dem verschrifteten Schuleigentum in Verbindung mit dem Aufenthalt in der Bibliothek während der Sperrstunde wert waren, nistete sich ein perfider Gedanke in dem überstrapazierten Hirn des Tränkemeisters ein.

Warum, so fragte er sich, sollte er der penetrantesten aller Nervensägen nicht zur Abwechslung einmal eine unorthodoxe Strafmaßnahme zu teil werden lassen, die ihm persönlich mehr Genugtuung verschaffen würde als die üblichen Sanktionen, die ohnehin nichts fruchteten? Er hatte es nämlich gründlich satt, stets die Regeln Anderer zu befolgen und am Ende zumeist als der Dumme dazustehen.

Dafür, dass es bei dem, was er vorhatte, keine Zeugen geben würde, würde er selbstverständlich sorgen, und Miss Oberschlau würde im Nachhinein alles nur für einen Traum halten. Einen Traum, in dem Severus Snape jedoch eine gewichtige Rolle spielen würde.

Noch einmal wog der ehemalige Todesser das Für und Wider seines Plans ab. Einerseits war das, was er vorhatte, zweifelsohne nicht rechtens und verstieß nicht nur gegen Hogwarts Etikette sondern auch gegen die guten Sitten an sich. Andererseits hatte Hermine Granger, seit sie Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, seine Nerven mit ihrer besserwisserischen Art über alle Maßen strapaziert. Neben den diversen Regelbrüchen, die sie sich im Laufe der Jahre hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen, zählten zu ihren schwersten Vergehen, dass sie ihren Tränkelehrer einmal während eines Quidditch-Spieles in Brand gesteckt hatte, und dass es ihr als Dreizehnjähriger gelungen war, von seinen privaten Vorräten an Trankzutaten zu stehlen. Letzterer Vorfall kratzte noch heute schwer an seinem Ego. - Und wurde die Göre seinerzeit auch nur für eines der beiden Vergehen von Albus Dumbledore zur Rechenschaft gezogen? Nein, das wurde sie nicht! - Hatte sie sich jemals bei ihm entschuldigt? Nein, auch dies war nicht der Fall gewesen! - Wieso, bei Merlins Zauberstab, sollte er dann also nicht auch einmal ungestraft eine Grenze überschreiten dürfen?

Er würde den kaum bekannten Zweig der 'Legilimentik im Traume' benutzen, um sich in den Traum der jungen Hexe einzuschleichen. Dann würde er die Schülerin gehörig erschrecken, wozu seine alleineige Anwesenheit bereits ausreichen dürfte, und sie dazu bringen, gegen irgendein tatsächliches oder notfalls auch von ihm kurzfristig erlassenes Verbot zu verstoßen. Daraufhin hatte er vor, ihr gegenüber einmal in deutlichen Worten seine Meinung über das Goldene Trio kund zu tun. Und zu guter Letzt würde er sie sich übers Knie legen und ihr zur Strafe für ihren steten Ungehorsam den Allerwertesten versohlen, ganz so wie es die Erziehungsverantwortlichen früherer Generationen zu tun pflegten.

Durch den Versuch, die komplizierte 'Legilimentik im Traume' anzuwenden, könnte er nicht nur feststellen, ob seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten durch die Wochen in Askaban, die er bis zu seiner Verhandlung dort hatte verbringen müssen, nachhaltig gelitten hatten. Auch die Aussicht darauf zu erfahren, was sich in den Gehirnwindungen der Alleswisserin eigentlich abspielte, übte einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn aus, den er nicht verleugnen konnte. - „Im Traum offenbart der Mensch seine wahre Natur", hatte Albus Dumbledore vor langer Zeit einmal zu ihm gesagt.

Und so legte der Legilimentiker einen Dauerschlafzauber über die ohnehin schon vor sich hinträumende Hermine Granger, der ihm genau eine Stunde Zeit für die Ausführung seines gewagten Planes verschaffen würde, verschloss mit einem Collaportus die Tür zur Bibliothek und legte zudem vorsorglich einen Schallschutzzauber darüber.

Daraufhin setzte er sich, auch wenn ihn dies einiges an Überwindung kostete, in den roten Sessel der Schlafenden direkt gegenüber und erhob seinen Zauberstab: „Legilimens per Somnium"

~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In just demselben Moment, in dem er den Zauberspruch zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fand sich der Tränkemeister in einem fahrenden Zug wieder. Wie er sogleich erkannte, handelte es sich um den Hogwarts-Express, der gerade den Northumberland National Park in nördlicher Richtung durchquerte und sich somit noch in etwa vier Stunden vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade entfernt befinden musste. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden war der Eindringling sich sicher, dass er sich auf der Übergangsplattform zwischen dem letzten Wagon, der traditionsgemäß den volljährigen Schülern vorbehalten war, und dem Rest des Zuges befand.

Mit derartig vielen weiteren Personen, die sich im Traum von Miss Neunmalklug tummeln würden, hatte er zwar nicht unbedingt gerechnet, aber als Meister der Improvisation würde er auch mit diesen widrigen Umständen fertig werden. Zumal ihn bisher noch niemand bemerkt hatte.

Damit dies auch so bliebe, belegte er sich selbst mit einen Desillusionierungszauber und verschloss die Verbindungstür zum letzten Wagen magisch, nachdem er hineingetreten war, um die Suche nach seinem nichtsahnenden Opfer aufzunehmen.

Wie üblich war es im letzten Wagon deutlich ruhiger als in den Wagen der Jüngeren, denn die älteren Schüler verspürten offensichtlich nicht mehr pausenlos das Bedürfnis, in den Gängen auf der Suche nach ihren Kameraden umher zu wandern oder Unsinn zu verzapfen.

Praktischerweise waren im Hogwarts-Express keine Rollos vor den Abteilfenstern angebracht worden, sodass der Tränkelehrer vom Gang her freie Sicht in die einzelnen Abteile hatte. Die Glasscheiben waren außerdem so dünn, dass man, wenn man über einen so fein ausgeprägten Gehörsinn wie der ehemalige Spion verfügte und sein Ohr nur nahe genug an die Scheiben brachte, mühelos die Gespräche im Inneren belauschen konnte.

Im ersten Abteil, in dem der Tränkemeister seine Suche nach Gryffindors Vorzeigelöwin begann, saßen Hannah Abbott, Padma und Parvati Patil sowie Lavender Brown um einen Spiegel herum und reichten einander Schminkutensilien, die sie der Reihe nach begutachteten und ausprobierten. Das Ergebnis des jeweiligen Verschönerungsversuchs variierte von durchaus gekonnt, wie in Miss Abbotts Fall, über unspektakulär, dies galt für die Zwillinge, bis hin zu einem Make up, mit welchem Miss Brown gute Chancen auf eine Anstellung in der Nockturngasse als Leichtes Mädchen gehabt hätte. Die Hexen sich selbst und ihrer ungekannten Experimentierfreude überlassend legte der ehemalige Spion einen Collaportus-Zauber und zusätzlich einen Umkehrschallschutzzauber über die Abteiltür, damit kein Laut mehr von außerhalb nach innen dringen konnte. Ebenso gedachte er auch mit den übrigen Abteilen zu verfahren.

Im nächsten Abteil fand der Tränkelehrer das zweite Trio, welches ihm sein Leben während seiner kurzen Amtszeit als Schulleiter Hogwarts ausgesprochen schwer gemacht hatte. Luna Lovegood las ihrer besten Freundin und einzigen Weasley-Tochter einen Artikel aus dem Klitterer vor der sich darüber ausließ, wie man Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler mit Hilfe von Tollkirschwasser aus ihren unterirdischen Verstecken locken könne. Derweil mühte sich der wahrgewordene Albtraum eines jeden Zaubertränkelehrers, Neville Longbottom, bei dem Versuch ab, seine furunkelübersähte Kröte durch gut zureden anstatt durch die Anwendung von Magie zum Verlassen der Hutablage, in der sich das Tier häuslich niedergelassen hatte, herunter zu locken. Wo wohl der Weltenretter stecken mochte, wenn er sich nicht an der Seite von Miss Weasley aufhielt?

Der Junge mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn, die nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords genauso stark verblasst war wie das Dunkle Mal auf dem Unterarm des ehemaligen Todessers, bevölkerte gemeinsam mit dem jüngsten Wieselsohn das dritte Abteil, das der Tränkemeister dursuchte. Während sich der Wunschschwiegersohn aller Mütter mit ledigen Töchtern des Landes in die neueste Ausgabe von 'Quidditch Today' vertieft hatte, ließ der rothaarige Kindskopf einen Besen mitten im Abteil schweben und erteilte seinen missmutig dreinblickenden Zauberschachfiguren verbale Anweisungen, über den schwebenden Besen hinüber zu balancieren. Den gesuchten brünetten Lockenkopf konnte der auf Rache Sinnende jedoch nicht entdecken.

Auch in dem nächsten Abteil, in das er hineinspähte, befand sich die Gesuchte nicht. Stattdessen spielten dort die Gryffindors Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan einträchtig und ganz ungeniert mit dem Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan und dem Ravenclaw Terry Boot 'Snape explodiert'. Die Jungen waren derart in das hirnlose Spiel vertieft, dass sie das Alohomora, mit welchem der unfreiwillige Namensgeber des Spiels die Abteiltür einen Spalt breit öffnete, nicht einmal mitbekamen. Dafür bemerkten sie die nächste Explosion, bei der der Tränkemeister heimlich ein wenig nachgeholfen hatte, umso deutlicher, denn die zerstörte Karte ließ die vier Schüler in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke sitzend und mit verrußten und herrlich verdutzten Gesichtern zurück.

Vor dem nach wie vor unsichtbaren Zauberer lagen nun nur noch zwei Abteile. Und wenn er nichts Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt hätte, so hätte er den skurrilen Anblick, der sich ihm im vorletzten Abteil bot, auch gerne noch etwas länger genossen.

Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle saßen, so wie es ein allgemein bekannter Muggelspruch durchaus treffend vergleicht, förmlich wie die Hühner auf der Stange beziehungsweise dicht gedrängt auf der einen Sitzbank des fünften Abteils. Auf der dem Quartett gegenüberliegenden Bank thronte ein hellfelliges Frettchen mit eisblauen Augen, das eine diamantbesetzte Krone auf dem stolzen Haupt und ein schweres goldenes Halsband mit den Initialen 'D.M.' trug, und beäugte herablassend seine menschlichen Begleiter. Diese boten ihm abwechselnd Pralinen und andere Leckereien an, die es kritisch prüfend mal kopfschüttelnd ablehnte und mal gnädig annahm und sich damit füttern ließ.

Nachdem der Hauslehrer der Slytherins kopfschüttelnd auch das Abteil seiner Schützlinge sorgfältig verschlossen hatte, näherte er sich bedächtig dem letzten Abteil des Ganges und linste mit gespannter Erwartung hinein.

Miss Obernervensäge befand sich tatsächlich dort. Überdies schien ihm das Glück hold zu sein, denn sie war allein, wenn man von ihrem räudigen Kater absah. Das Mistvieh – wie hieß es doch gleich? Kammbein? Kerzenschein? Dummschwein? – lag zusammengerollt auf der linken Abteilbank und döste vor sich hin. Die junge Hexe mit der brünetten Lockenmähne, an deren Strähnen sie gedankenverloren nacheinander herumzwirbelte während sie in einem Buch las, hatte es sich auf der rechten Bank lang ausgestreckt gemütlich gemacht. Sie trug ein leichtes, cremefarbenes Sommerkleid mit Blümchenmuster und hatte weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe an. Um sie herum lag ein gutes halbes Dutzend weiterer Bücher im Abteil verstreut. Es handelte sich offensichtlich ausnahmslos um Muggelromane, denn die Titel 'Perry Otter und der Feuerelch', 'Perry Otter und der Tollwutprinz', 'Perry Otter und die Halligwürmer des Mondes', 'Biss zum Abwinken', 'Biss zum Umfallen', 'Biss nichts mehr geht' und 'Biss zum bitteren Ende' waren dem selbst überdurchschnittlich Belesenen nicht geläufig. Miss Bücherwurm hingegen schien der ausgebreiteten Lektüre nach zu urteilen eine Vorliebe für Fortsetzungsgeschichten zu haben, denn auch das Buch auf ihrem Schoß, eine Trilogie über '50 Schattierungen von Grau', war eindeutig ein Mehrteiler. Der ehemalige Spion mit der immer noch scharfen Beobachtungsgabe mutmaßte, dass es sich dabei wohl um eine Tragödie handeln musste, denn die junge Hexe sah irgendwie ergriffen aus und ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet. Ob wohl der Inhalt der Geschichte die ohnehin schon nah am Wasser Gebaute zu Tränen gerührt hatte?

Nachdem sich der fündig Gewordene noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass sämtliche hinter ihm liegenden Abteiltüren verschlossen und mit Umkehrschallschutzzaubern belegt waren, straffte er seine Schultern und sprach den Illusionierungszauber über sich. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später riss er auch schon die Abteiltür auf, um sich sogleich in bester snapscher Manier drohend und mit wehendem Umhang in der Tür aufzubauen und die Schülerin mit seinem berüchtigten Eisesblick anzustarren.

Fast wie er es vorausgeahnt hatte, wurde sein dramatischer Auftritt mit einem gewaltigen Schrecken belohnt. Leider war es jedoch nur der Kater, der augenblicklich entsetzt aufsprang und durch die Beine des Zauberers hindurch aus der Gefahrenzone flüchtete. Die Besitzerin des Tieres hatte der Schwarze Mann zu seiner Enttäuschung weitaus weniger beeindrucken können als geplant, denn außer einem weit aufgerissen Augenpaar, das ihn irritiert anschaute, zeigte die Hexe keinerlei nennenswerte Reaktion. Stattdessen richtete sie sich langsam von ihrer liegenden Position auf und gleich im Anschluss daran das Wort an ihn: „Sie haben Krummbein verjagt, Professor Snape! Das war doch mit Absicht, oder nicht?"

„Sie überschätzen mein Interesse an Ihrem Haustier, Granger. Da die Plätze in den anderen Abteilen allesamt belegt sind, sehe ich mich leider gezwungen, Ihnen für den Rest der Fahrt ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie gestatten?", erwiderte der Angesprochene und trat, ohne die Antwort der jungen Hexe auf seine rhetorische Frage abzuwarten, in das Abteil ein. Nachdem er die Sitzfläche der verlassenen Bank mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes von den rotbraunen Tierhaaren befreit hatte, legte er seinen Umhang ab und ließ sich mit einem laut vernehmlichen Seufzer auf der gesäuberten Bank nieder: „Übrigens überraschen und enttäuschen Sie mich gleichermaßen, Granger. 'Das war doch mit Absicht, oder nicht?' ist kein grammatikalisch korrekter Interrogativsatz. Muss ich annehmen, dass die Lektüre der hier ausgebreiteten Trivialromane Ihnen Ihr Gehirn so vernebelt hat, dass Sie nicht mehr in der Lage sind, in vollständigen Sätzen zu kommunizieren?"

Wie er erfreut feststelle konnte, rief seine Belehrung eine dezente Rotfärbung auf dem Gesicht der Schülerin hervor, die sogleich mit verstohlenem Blick begann, die herumliegenden Bücher aufzusammeln und in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen, ohne dabei jedoch weiter auf seine Provokation einzugehen. Der Mehrbänder, in dem Hermine vor dem Auftauchen des Störenfrieds gelesen hatte, landete zu guter Letzt oben auf dem Bücherstapel und erregte so erneut die Aufmerksamkeit des Zauberers.

„Wovon handelt dieses Jahrhundertwerk hier eigentlich?", hörte er sich selbst verächtlich fragen, und noch ehe Miss Fast-Alleskönnerin verbal oder sonst irgendwie reagieren konnte, rief der Tränkemeister den Dreiteiler mit einem 'Accio' zu sich und schlug willkürlich eine der vorderen Seite auf. Mit derselben Vorlesestimme, mit der er seinem derzeit zum Frettchen mutierten Patensohn Draco vor gut fünfzehn Jahren noch regelmäßig Beedles Märchen vorgelesen hatte, begann er vorzutragen:

„Ich bin Wachs in seinen Händen. Er löst meine Haare und stößt den Atem deutlich hörbar aus, als meine Haare sich über meine Schultern ergießen. 'Ich liebe braune Haare', murmelt er, schiebt seine Hände darunter und wölbt sie um meinen Kopf. Sein Kuss ist fordernd, seine Zunge und seine Lippen necken meine. Ich ertaste mit meiner Zunge seine. Er legt die Arme um mich und drückt mich gegen seinen Körper. Eine Hand bleibt an meinen Haaren, die andere wandert meinen Rücken hinunter zu meiner Taille und meinem Hinterteil. Als er mich gegen sich drückt, spüre ich seine Erektion."

Nur durch sein jahrelanges Training als ehemaliger Doppelspion vermochte er, sich seine Überraschung äußerlich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Hogwarts Oberstreberin las in ihrer Freizeit erotische Geschichten! Wer hätte das gedacht?

Während die Ertappte leicht betreten zu Boden blickte, erkannte der sich noch immer auf dem persönlichen Rachefeldzug befindliche Tränkemeister augenblicklich die Vorlage, die sich ihm bot, um die Hexe aus der Reserve zu locken. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sich das junge Ding mit dem Thema Sex nicht wenigstens zu einer unüberlegten Äußerung hinreißen ließe!

„Sie überraschen mich schon wieder, Granger", ließ er daher verlauten, wobei er die linke Augenbraue empor zog. „Und Sie verschwenden Ihre Zeit. Warum über etwas lesen, das man selbst erleben kann", hier legte er eine theatralische Pause ein, um ihre Reaktion zu beobachten, die leider jedoch nur darin bestand, dass die junge Hexe ihn leicht irritiert anblickte, „oder ist Weasley selbst zum Küssen zu dumm und nicht in der Lage, mit seinem Mund befriedigendere Dinge anzustellen als Unmengen an Nahrungsmitteln in sich hinein zu stopfen?"

Zu seiner erneuten Überraschung nickte Hermine zaghaft. Sie sagte jedoch noch immer nichts, woraufhin sich der Tränkemeister genötigt sah, noch ein wenig mehr Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.

„Dann hoffe ich für Sie", fuhr er süffisant grinsend fort, „dass wenigstens die anderen Halbstarken Ihres Jahrgangs bessere Liebhaber sind. Falls, wie ich annehme, dies nicht der Fall sein sollte, kann ich Ihnen nur raten, sich in die Hände eines reifen, erfahrenen Mannes zu begeben anstatt sich den ungestümen Extremitäten irgendeines Hitzkopfes auszuliefern. Da ich zufälliger Weise gerade hier bin und angesichts der Tatsache, dass noch ein paar Stunden Zugfahrt vor uns liegen, würde ich mich ausnahmsweise bereit erklären, die Sache selbst zu in die Hand zu nehmen!"

Jetzt hob die junge Löwin endlich den Kopf und blickte ihr Gegenüber mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, der irgendwo zwischen belustigt und halb irre lag. Die vom Tränkemeister ersehnte verbale Reaktion ihrerseits auf seine Unverschämtheit hin blieb jedoch noch immer aus. Auch unternahm Hermine keinerlei Anstalten, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihren selbsternannten Begleiter ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen. Daher sah sich dieser gezwungen, noch einmal nachzusetzen: „Erzählen Sie mir jetzt aber bitte nicht, Sie seien noch Jungfrau. Ich würde nämlich nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, einer Schülerin die Unschuld zu nehmen!"

Die erneut Angesprochene zuckte daraufhin heftig zusammen und der Tränkemeister konnte ihr ansehen, dass es nun mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung nicht mehr weit her war. Gespannt erwartete er ihre Reaktion.

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung, reckte trotzig das Kinn vor und blickte mit ihren rehbraunen Augen fest in seine rabenschwarzen ehe sie sprach: „Erstens bin sehr wohl zur Kommunikation in vollständigen und grammatikalisch korrekten Sätzen in der Lage und zweitens keine Jungfrau mehr. Drittens haben Sie mit Ihrer Annahme über die Qualitäten meiner männlichen Altersgenossen im Bett vollkommen recht und viertens nehme ich Ihr Angebot an!"

Das war nun ganz und gar nicht die Antwort, mit der der Tränkemeister gerechnet hatte.

Und während die Synapsen des nur äußerst selten um eine Antwort Verlegenen noch auf Hochtouren auf der Suche nach einer passenden Erwiderung arbeiteten, redete die schlauste Hexe des Jahrhunderts bereits weiter: „Wissen Sie 'was, Professor Snape, die ganze Szenerie hier ist viel zu surreal um wahr sein zu können! Sie pflegen nicht im Hogwarts-Express zu reisen sondern apparieren immer direkt vor die Tore der Schule. Hogwarts liegt ja nur einen Katzensprung weit vom Spinner's End entfernt. Außerdem würden Sie sich niemals auch nur eine Sekunde länger als unbedingt nötig dem Anblick von Schülern aussetzen oder sich ohne irgendwelche Hintergedanken freiwillig zu mir ins Abteil setzen. Dass jemand anderes Ihre Gestalt mithilfe von Vielsafttrank angenommen hat, halte ich für ausgeschlossen. Schließlich sind Zweihornhörner schon seit Monaten im ganzen Land nicht mehr zu bekommen. Also, was haben Sie getan? Mich irgendeiner perfiden Form von Heterosuggestion ausgesetzt?"

Miss Oberschlau hatte den Mann, der den Dunklen Lord jahrelang erfolgreich an der Nase herumgeführt hatte, doch tatsächlich binnen kürzester Zeit durchschaut, ihn regelrecht überrumpelt und seinen schönen Plan durchkreuzt! Welch Blamage!

„Nun, Sie haben wie so häufig recht, Miss Granger. Das ist alles nur ein Traum", gestand der um Fassung Bemühte widerwillig seine Niederlage ein und erwog ernsthaft, die Schülerin zu oblivaten.

„Nur ein Traum, ja? Gehe ich dann recht in der Annahme, dass wir kein Kontrazeptivum benötigen werden?", plapperte die junge Hexe indes völlig ungerührt weiter. „Aber da wir gerade beim Thema sind – ich hätte gerne gewusst, ob Zauberer tatsächlich immer eine Phiole Verhütungstrank in ihrem Umhang bei sich tragen so wie Muggelmänner angeblich ein Kondom in der Hosentasche."

Und während der wohl doch nicht mit allen Wassern gewaschene Zauberer begann, in seinen nunmehr restlos überforderten Gehirnwindungen nach der Antwort auf die Frage der jungen Hexe zu suchen, fielen ihm unvermittelt Albus Dumbledores Worte über die Offenbarung der wahren Natur eines Menschen im Traum wieder ein. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass die Alleswisserin daran interessiert sein könnte, auf andere Art und Weise als durch das Verschlingen von Büchern oder dem Sammeln von Spitzennoten Befriedigung zu erlangen? Und waren die Möchtegernkasanovas ihres Jahrgangs bisher nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihr diese zu verschaffen? Waren ihre bisherigen Begegnungen gar derart langweilig gewesen, dass sie sich freiwillig eine Natter an den Busen setzte und ausgerechnet Hogwarts Oberschlange dazu auserwählen würde, ihren intimen Erfahrungsschatz zu erweitern? Neben der Tatsache, dass dies seinem männlichen Ego ungemein schmeichelte, wäre er kein echter Slytherin, wenn er sich diese Chance entgingen ließe! Das Hirn des Tränkemeisters schien seine Arbeit wieder zumindest ansatzweise aufgenommen und er selbst sich wieder halbwegs gefangen zu haben.

Und ehe er sich eines Besseren hätte besinnen können, beugte er sich der jungen Hexe ein wenig entgegen und sprach mit seiner seidigsten Raspelstimme: „Nun, Miss Granger, ich trage weder einen Verhütungstrank den lieben langen Tag lang spazieren noch werden wir diesen benötigen. Was ich jedoch gerne gewusst hätte wäre, welchen Dilettanten Sie Ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen zu verdanken haben?"

Hermine antwortete ihm ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken: „Ich habe einmal mit Harry geschlafen, im Forest of Dean, nachdem wir wochenlang auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen durch die Lande gestreift und Voldemorts Häschern in jener Nacht nur knapp entkommen waren. Als er hinterher eingeschlafen war, habe ich ihn oblivatet. Ich fand, er solle sein ersten Mal doch besser mit Ginny erleben. Und dann, nach der großen Schlacht, habe ich mich sehr zu Ron hingezogen gefühlt. Aber das wissen Sie ja. Wir haben es ein paar Mal miteinander gemacht. Immer unter mindestens einer Bettdecke versteckt und in der Missionarsstellung. Außerdem hat er nicht gerne geküsst. Ich fand's alles in allem ziemlich phantasielos und hätte gerne ein wenig experimentiert, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Mangelnde Experimentierfreude müssen Sie bei mir als Tränkemeister in keinerlei Hinsicht befürchten", stellte der Slytherin im besten Mannesalter daraufhin sofort klar.

Die junge Löwin machte nun ihrerseits dem Ruf ihres Hauses alle Ehre und getraute sich zu fragen: „Und mit wem haben Sie Ihre ersten Erfahrungen gesammelt, Professor? Mit Harrys Mutter?"

Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte ihn diese Frage zur Raserei getrieben. War Lily doch lange Jahre quasi seine persönliche Heilige gewesen, über die sich niemand in seiner Gegenwart ungestraft auch nur ansatzweise negativ hätte äußern dürfen. Zu vermuten, und dies dann auch noch laut auszusprechen, Lily hätte sich von wem auch immer vor dem Eintritt in den Ehestand unsittlich berühren lassen, grenzte geradezu an Blasphemie! Vieles hatte sich seit dem Tod des Dunklen Lords jedoch verändert und Severus Snape hatte mittlerweile festgestellt, dass es ihm überraschenderweise kaum noch etwas ausmachte, dass nun dank Harry Superheld Potter alle Welt davon wusste, dass er Lily Evans einst geliebt und seine besten Lebensjahre dem Schutz ihres grünschnäbeligen Sohnes gewidmet hatte. Noch überraschter stellte er in diesem Moment jedoch fest, dass er nicht mehr den Wunsch verspürte, die dreiste Hexe vor ihm zu züchtigen. Und das nicht nur, weil für den ehemaligen Spion die Aussicht bestand, das wohl proportionierte Hinterteil der jungen Hexe auf eine noch sehr viel interessantere Weise in die Finger zu bekommen.

Daher beschränkte sich seine Reaktion auf ein strenges, vom typischen Heraufziehen seiner Augenbraue begleitetes: „Ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

„Worum genau wollen Sie mich bitten?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich ihm nun ebenfalls entgegenbeugte, ihm ein weiteres Mal tief in die Augen schaute und weder Spott noch Furcht in ihrem Blick erkennen ließ.

Der Tränkemeister mit seiner zwar übergroßen aber dafür auch umso empfindsameren Nase nahm einen Hauch von Sanddornduft wahr, den ihr Haar verströmte. Er kam nicht umhin sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Aussicht darauf, einige Zeit mit einer jungen, schlanken Frau in seinen Armen zu verbringen, ohne dass er dafür bezahlen musste, zusehends gefiel. „Halten Sie einfach einmal für ein paar Minuten den Mund", trug er ihr daher mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme auf, „alles Weitere wird sich gewiss finden."

Die Beiden saßen sich immer noch gegenüber als er begann, die praktischerweise an der Vorderseite ihres Kleides angebrachten Knöpfe zu öffnen. Nachdem er ihr das störende Kleidungsstück von den Schultern gestreift hatte, entledigte er die junge Hexe auch ihres blütenweißen BHs, ehe er einen Moment lang inne hielt, um den Anblick ihrer perfekt geformten Brüste zu genießen.

„Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen gefällt Ihnen, was Sie sehen", bemerkte Hermine, die den ehemaligen Spion ein weiteres Mal durchschaut hatte, frech.

Die wachsende Enge, die der Tränkemeister in seiner Hose zu spüren bekam, war für ihn Signal genug, nun mit dem eigentlichen Liebesspiel zu beginnen. Und statt der jungen Löwin zu antworten, nickte er nur kurz und streckte ihr wortlos seine Hand entgegen, ganz so wie ein Herr es zu tun pflegt, wenn er die Dame seiner Wahl zum Tanz auffordert.

Hermine legte ihre schmale Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm auf seinen Schoß dirigieren bis sie, ein Bein links und ein Bein rechts von seinen Schenkeln, über ihm kniete und ihrer beider Nasenspitzen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

Sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend begann er sogleich, ihren schlanken Körper mit seinen geschickten Händen zu erkunden, was Hermine prompt eine Gänsehaut bescherte und ihren Atemrhythmus zusehends unruhiger werden ließ. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihre hübsche Oberweite in das Vorspiel mit einbezog und federleicht über die eine Brustwarze der jungen Hexe streichelte oder die andere langsam mit seinen Fingern umkreiste, wurde er mit einem wohligen Seufzer aus ihrem Munde belohnt.

Er widmete sich ihr noch ein paar Minuten lang auf diese Art und Weise, bevor der Zauberer die junge Frau auf seinem Schoß noch enger an sich heran zog und ihren Mund unvermittelt mit einem fordernden Kuss verschloss, den Hermine nach anfänglichem Zögern ebenso leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Derartig ermutigt fand die Hand des Tränkemeisters den oberen Saum ihres Höschens und seine Finger schlüpften in ihren Slip hinein. Er fuhr ihre Gesäßfalte hinunter, teilte mit zwei Fingern ihre Schamlippen und drang mit einem weiteren Finger ohne weiter zu zögern oder das überraschte Aufkeuchen der jungen Hexe zu beachten in das Zentrum ihrer Weiblichkeit ein.

Nachdem es Hermine einige Augenblicke gekostet hatte, sich an ihren intimen Besucher zu gewöhnen, begann sie, sich genüsslich unter den gekonnten Bewegungen des Tränkemeisters zu winden und dabei leise zu stöhnen. Und so fasste der erfahrene Zauberer den Plan, der Experimentierfreudigen ihren ersten Höhepunkt des heutigen Abends durch bloße Handarbeit zu bescheren; getreu dem Motto seines alten Muggelfahrlehrers: 'Man behandle die Frauen so wie die Kupplung – langsam kommen lassen!'

Als er jedoch kurz darauf begann, das Spiel seiner Finger zu variieren, verwickelte Hermine nun ihrerseits die Zunge des Tränkemeisters in ein stürmisches Duell.

Derart abgelenkt und um den Fortgang des geplanten Liebesspiels bemüht registrierte der Überrumpelte daher nicht rechtzeitig, wie die Löwin anfing, an seiner Hose herum zu nesteln, und ihre flinken Finger kaum mehr als zwei Sekunden benötigten, um Gürtel, Knopf und Reißverschluss seines Beinkleides zu öffnen. Der Umstand, dass er als traditionsbewusster Zauberer nichts von Boxershorts oder ähnlich moderner Herrenunterwäsche hielt und ausschließlich Baumwollslips mit Eingriff zu tragen pflegte, ermöglichte es seiner Mannespracht, sich augenblicklich voll zu entfalten.

Und ehe der Tränkemeister wusste wie ihm geschah, schob die junge Wildkatze ihr Höschen ein Stück beiseite, positionierte ihre feuchte Scheide über seinem steil aufgerichteten Liebesschwert und senkte sich auf ihn hinab.

Das Gefühl, Hermine vollständig auszufüllen, gepaart mit dem Anblick ihres vor Lust erzitternden Busens ließen den Drang, sich in ihr zu bewegen, schier übermächtig werden. Kaum noch Herr seiner eigenen Sinne presste der Zauberer die junge Hexe daher noch fester an sich und stieß von unten in sie.

Schon mit seinem ersten Stoß verwandelte sich ihr Stöhnen in spitzes Schreien und Hermine klammerte sich haltsuchend an den Schultern ihres Liebhabers fest.

Die Wellen ihres Höhepunktes überrollten die junge Hexe förmlich und rissen auch den hochgradig erregten Tränkemeister mit über den Gipfel der Lust.

Und ehe Hermine, die die Pläne des Tränkemeisters erneut vereitelt hatte, wieder zu Atem oder zur Besinnung kommen konnte, zog sich der Legilimentiker aus dem Körper und gleichzeitig auch aus dem Geist der wilden Löwin zurück.

Während ihr schlafendes Gesicht ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren erhitzten Wangen zeigte, verspürte der Zauberer einen leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn und eine deutliche Nässe eindeutiger Ursache in seiner Hose.

Wie in Trance richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen nassen Schritt: „Tergeo Spermia".

Nachdem er die junge Frau noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich betrachtet hatte, erwog der Tränkemeister in einem kurzen und ihm ansonsten völlig fremden Anflug von Sentimentalität, die Schlafende in ihren Turm zu tragen. Er verwarf den absurden Gedanken jedoch ebenso rasch wieder wie er ihm unvermittelt gekommen war. Stattdessen löste er die Banne, die er vor einer knappen Stunde über die Bibliothek gelegt hatte, und verließ den Ort des Geschehens steifbeinig in Richtung seines Kerkers mitsamt kalter Dusche.

Das eiskalte Wasser vermochte zwar, seinen erhitzten Körper zu reinigen und wieder auf die normale Betriebstemperatur hinunter zu kühlen, welche sich hartnäckigen Gerüchten zufolge nahe des Nullpunktes befand, seine Gedanken konnte das Nass jedoch nur bedingt beruhigen. Obwohl dem ehemaligen Doppelspion Gefühlsregungen wie Gewissensbisse schon lange fremd geworden waren, ließen ihn einige seiner Gehirnzellen keine Ruhe finden und fragten ihn immer wieder, ob er mit seiner fragwürdigen Aktion nicht doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen war.

~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Wie an den meisten Tagen erwachte Professor Snape auch am nächsten Morgen mit dem Zwitschern des frühesten Vogels. Er kleidete sich eilig an, um so zeitig wie irgend möglich sein Frühstück in der Großen Halle einnehmen und von dort wieder flüchten zu können. Er hoffte, gerade heute weder seinen Kollegen noch irgendwelchen Schülern zu begegnen. Insbesondere seiner nächtlichen Gespielen wollte er nicht früher als unbedingt nötig unter die Augen treten, weshalb er sogar auf einen zweiten Kaffee verzichtete.

In der ersten Doppelstunde des heutigen Donnerstags stand Zaubertränke für die dritten Klassen der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws auf dem Stundenplan des Tränkelehrers. Das Thema, welches es vor dem nächsten, selbstverständlich unangekündigten Test noch abzuhandeln galt, war der Plappertrank.

Nachdem der Meister seines Faches den wie üblich nur mäßig interessierten Schülern eine kurze Einführung in die Wirkungsweise des Trankes gegeben hatte, erteilte er ihnen die Aufgabe, sich bis zum Ende der Stunde in Eigenarbeit anhand des Lehrbuches mit der Herstellung des Gebräus auseinanderzusetzen und anschließend mit dem Vorbereiten der nötigen Zutaten und dem Brauen an den Seitentischen zu beginnen.

Während die Klasse still an dem ungefährlichen Trank vor sich hin arbeitete, beschloss der Tränkemeister, selbst ein wenig zu auszuruhen, denn der mangelnde Schlaf der letzten Nacht forderte nun seinen Tribut. Auch versuchte der Zauberer, die Bilder einer bestimmten jungen Hexe, die immer wieder ungewollt vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Beides nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Fünf Minuten vor Stundenende forderte er die Schüler schließlich auf, ihre momentanen Tätigkeiten einzustellen und die Tränke mit einem Statiszauber zu belegen, um diese in der morgigen Zaubertränkestunde vollenden könnten.

Als sämtliche Utensilien weggeräumt und die Tische und Werkzeuge wieder gesäubert waren, ließ der Tränkelehrer es sich trotz der für die nächste Doppelstunde bereits vor der Tür wartenden UTZ-Klasse nicht nehmen, den Schülern eine ebenso langwierige wie langweilige Hausaufgabe aufzubrummen: eine Rolle Pergament zum Thema 'Vergleich der unterschiedlichen Einsatzmöglichkeiten von gehackten, geschnittenen, gemahlenen, getrockneten und pulverisierten Affodillwurzeln'.

Die Abschlussklasse, die gleich nachdem der letzte Drittklässler den Kerker verlassen hatte denselben betrat, bestand nur aus zwölf Schülern, die sich leise tuschelnd um drei Vierertische versammelten. Neben Miss Granger zählte auch der Rest des Goldenen Trios dazu. Die Kriegshelden Potter und Weasley trugen sich nach wie vor mit der Absicht, Auroren zu werden und benötigten demzufolge einen UTZ in Zaubertränken. Ginevra Weasley, die das Fach ebenfalls belegt hatte und mit weitaus besseren Leistungen aufwarten konnte als ihr Freund und ihr Bruder, hatte sich bei der Platzwahl gegen die Gesellschaft des Trios Infernal entschieden und sich lieber mit der jungen Miss Lovegood und zwei Slytherins an einen Tisch gesetzt. Den Vierertisch der Löwen komplettierte stattdessen Colin Creevy, der ebenso wie der Tränkemeister aus der finalen Schlacht mehr tot als lebendig hervorgegangen war. Seit vorgestern lag der Schüler jedoch erneut auf der Krankenstation, um die Verletzungen auszukurieren, die er sich während eines Sturzes aus dem Turmfenster des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors auf die knapp drei Meter darunter liegende Balustrade bei dem Versuch zugezogen hatte, einen vorbeifliegenden Hippogreif zu fotografieren. Den letzten Tisch teilten sich einträchtig je zwei mittelmäßig begabte Ravenclaws mit zwei unscheinbaren Hufflepuffs.

Darum bemüht, die brünette Hexe, der er gestern Nacht im Traume erschienen war, nicht direkt anzusehen, bedeutete der Tränkemeister der Klasse, ihren vor genau einer Mondphase angesetzten Sud des Veritaserums aus dem Depotschrank zu holen, die restlichen Arbeitsmaterialien bereitzulegen und mit dem Brauen des Trankes fortzufahren. Die Fertigstellung des Elixiers nahm für die Schüler der höheren Klassen erfahrungsgemäß ab diesem Punkte des Braufortschrittes noch in etwa eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch, sodass man sich im Anschluss daran für den Rest der Doppelstunde noch dem Antidepressionstrank würde widmen können.

Während die Schüler relativ ruhig und erstaunlich konzentriert arbeiteten, schritt der hochgewachsene Zauberer die Gänge auf und ab und hielt ein wachsames Auge auf das Geschehen um ihn herum. Hermine wirkte nicht anders als sonst, wenn man von dem einen oder anderen verstohlenen Seitenblick absah, den sie ihm gelegentlich zuwarf.

Als nach einer guten Dreiviertelstunde auch der letzte Schüler sein Werk vollendet und das Feuer unter dem Kessel gelöscht hatte, gab der Tränkemeister das Zeichen zum Abfüllen der Proben, welche er nach einer eingehenden Analyse streng zu benoten gedachte.

Der dröhnende Knall, der nur wenige Momente nach der Ansage des Lehrers die wieder eingekehrte Stille des Kerkers durchbrach, traf sämtliche Anwesenden völlig unvermittelt.

Auf dem Seitentisch, neben dem das berühmt-berüchtigte Trio bis vor ein paar Minuten noch an seinen Wahrheitsseren gearbeitet hatte, war der Plappertrank eines Drittklässlers verpufft.

Vor lauter Schreck hatte der jüngste Weasley-Sohn daraufhin seine Phiole, die bereits bis zur Oberkante mit Veritaserum gefüllt war, fallen lassen, und auch der herbeigeeilte Tränkemeister konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass der kleine Glasbehälter auf dem Tisch zerschellte. Die farblose Flüssigkeit spritzte umher und traf sowohl den Hauslehrer der Slytherins als auch die drei Gryffindors.

Um das Maß des Unglücks voll zu machen, konnte Professor Snape zwar die Ausbreitung der weißen Plappertrank-Rauchwolke eindämmen ehe sich diese im gesamten Kerker breit machte, er selbst und das Trio hatten die Dämpfe aber bereits eingeatmet.

So nahm das Schicksal schließlich seinen Lauf. Die unheilvolle Mischung aus Veritaserumstropfen und Plappertrankdampf entfaltete seine fatale Wirkung auf das um den Arbeitstisch versammelte Quartett und die restlichen im Kerker anwesenden Schüler der Abschlussklasse wurden Zeugen folgender Unterhaltung:

„Da habe ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, die Statiszauber der Hohlköpfe zu kontrollieren! Ich glaube, ich werde allmählich wirklich alt", sprach der Meister der Zaubertränke wohl eher zu sich selbst aber dennoch laut genug, damit alle Umstehenden ihn verstehen konnten.

„Aber das kann doch jedem 'mal passieren, Professor Snape", ertönte die glockenhelle Stimme Hermine Grangers, „mich stört Ihr Alter übrigens nicht im Geringsten."

„Wie meinst du das, Mine", warf der Ex-Freund der vorlauten Löwin daraufhin ungefragterweise ein, „wobei sollte dich die Fledermaus denn überhaupt stören können? Etwa beim Lernen?"

„Ach sei still, Ron! Ich jedenfalls bin in Gegensatz zu Harry und dir wieder in Hogwarts, um zu lernen", wies die Fast-Alleswisserin den vorlauten Vielfraß zurecht. „Und nebenbei bemerkt könnte ich von der Lebenserfahrung eines gestandenen und so kultivierten Mannes wie Professor Snape sicherlich nicht nur beim Thema Zaubertränke etwas dazulernen! Wie sagte schon Seneca: 'non scholae sed vitae discimus' - 'Nicht für die Schule sondern für das Leben lernen wir'."

„Miss Granger", mischte sich nun die soeben erwähnte Mannsperson mit seiner unvergleichlich sonoren Stimme in das Zwiegespräch ein, „ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Sie mit den Worten, die Sie dem Philosophen in den Mund legen, falsch liegen. Seneca hat schon vor knapp zweitausend Jahren die Missstände der damaligen Zeit angeprangert und festgestellt, dass nicht für das Leben sondern für die Schule gelernt wird. Er hat geschrieben: 'non vitae sed scholae discimus'."

„Da siehst du es, Ron", stellte die Zurechtgewiesene fröhlich fest, „ich kann noch viel von Professor Snape lernen! Und das nicht nur bei Tag und im Unterricht, sondern auch im Schlaf. Gestern Nacht ist er mir nämlich im Traum erschienen."

„Ach Mine, du Ärmste", bekundete der Rothaarige daraufhin aufrichtig sein Mitgefühl, „das muss ja der reinste Albtraum gewesen sein!" – „Durchaus nicht, Ron", erwiderte die brünette Hexe ungerührt, „wir haben gemeinsam experimentiert und dabei höchst befriedigende Ergebnisse erzielt."

Nachdem der für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlich schweigsam gewordene Legilimentiker erkennen musste, dass sich der Erdboden des Kerkers wohl doch nicht auftun würde, damit er darin versinken könnte, fragte er ungläubig nach: „Demnach war Ihr Traum angenehmer Natur und ich benahm mich kultiviert?" - Trotz der leichten Röte, die Hermine nun in ihre Wangen stieg, nickte die junge Hexe. Dabei löste sich eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus ihrer zu einem Zopf gebundenen Lockenpracht und verströmte beim Hin- und Herwippen den Hauch jenes betörenden Pflanzendufts, mit dem die feine Nase des Tränkemeisters schon in der letzten Nacht Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte.

„Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass die Eignung von Sanddorn für die Herstellung von Zaubertränken und Tinkturen schon seit dem Spätmittelalter bekannt ist, Miss Granger?", plapperte der Tränkelehrer nun völlig enthemmt 'drauf los, „Und wussten Sie ferner, dass weiß", hier legte er eine kurze Pause ein, um auf die winzige Rauchwolke zu zeigen, die noch über dem explodierten Kessel hing, „auch eine Schattierung von grau ist? Was ist eigentlich Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?"

„Grün", antwortete die Gryffindor daraufhin ohne weiter zu nachzudenken, „ich liebe das Smaragdgrün Ihres Hauses, wenn Sie es ganz genau wissen wollen, Professor." Und um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, verschränkte die mutige und offensichtlich wenig auf Standesdünkel bedachte Löwin die Arme vor der Brust und brachte ihre Mitschüler, die in ein irritiert bis aufgebrachtes Gemurmel zu verfallen drohten, mit einem äußerst missbilligenden Blick zum Schweigen, den selbst der ehemalige Todesser kaum besser hinbekommen hätte.

Tief beeindruckt von der Offenbarung und den pädagogischen Fähigkeiten seiner neuen Lieblingsschülerin biss sich der Tränkelehrer mehrmals gedankenverloren auf die Unterlippe und umzwirbelte mit seinem Zeigefinger kurz eine seiner schwarzen Haarsträhnen ehe er gestand: „Das trifft sich gut, Miss Granger. Denn ich liebe braune Haare!"

„Seit wann denn das?", mischte sich nun der junge Weltenretter höchstpersönlich in das Gespräch ein. „Ich dachte, Sie lieben rote Haare!"

„Falsch gedacht, Potter", erstickte der Tränkemeister barsch den nächsten möglichen Einwurf des jüngsten Trägers des Merlin-Ordens erster Klasse im Keim, „seit gestern liebe ich braune Haare mit wilden Locken!"

„Ich fühle mich zu Ihnen hingezogen, Professor Snape", verkündete die Besitzerin einer soeben beschriebenen Mähne lächelnd.

„Ja? Wirklich?", fragte der Ex-Todesser daraufhin gerührt nach. „Gehen Sie am Wochenende mit mir aus? Ich kenne da ein nettes französisches Restaurant mit exquisiter Weinkarte, ausgesprochen romantisch."

Das Lächeln der jungen Hexe verwandelte sich in ein sonnenhelles Strahlen.

„Romantisch mit Weinkarte?", kreischte der jüngste männliche Weasley-Sommerspross nun ungehalten dazwischen und verdarb die Stimmung. „Mine begreifst du denn nicht? Er will dich erst betrunken und dann wer weiß was noch mit dir machen! Wie romantisch kann ein Ort denn schon sein, an dem es Schnecken zu essen gibt?"

„Romantisch genug für einen Heiratsantrag, Weasley", erwiderte der Tränkemeister zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden, ihn selbst eingeschlossen.

„Aber du sollst doch mich heiraten, Mine", rief der Angesprochene ungläubig aus, „wir kriegen unsere Differenzen bestimmt in den Griff!"

„Zu spät, Weasley", konterte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer, „Sie hatten ihre Chance und haben es mal wieder vermasselt! Denken Sie allen Ernstes immer noch, dass Miss Granger gerne einen Sammelbegriff zum Nachnamen hätte und ein rothaariges Kind nach dem anderen gebären möchte? Wer will das schon?"

Ehe der Angesprochene antworten konnte, ergriff der bisher schweigsamste Teil des Trios erneut das Wort: „Wenn meine Mutter und Sie statt meines Vaters damals geheiratet hätten, hätten sie ja selber rothaarige Kinder riskiert. Wo bleibt da die Logik in Ihrer Argumentation, Professor? Außerdem, ich würde sehr gerne ein Dutzend rothaariger Kinder mit Ginny in die Welt setzen und nebenbei Zaubereiminister werden, genauso wie es Professor Trelawney mir im fünften Schuljahr geweissagt hat!"

Der Entsetzensschrei, der daraufhin im Kerker ertönte, hatte seinen Ursprung am hintersten der drei voll besetzten Vierertische, an dessen Tischplatte sich die Wunschmutter der Kinder des Weltenretters und selbsternannten zukünftigen Zaubereiministers schwankend festklammerte.

„Miss Lovegood, fächeln Sie Ihrer Freundin frische Luft zu", befahl der Tränkemeister, seinen Blick keine Sekunde von dem jungen Mann mit der verblassten Blitznarbe auf der Stirn abwendend, „sie wird ihre Puste noch brauchen, wenn sie sich der Pflege und Aufzucht von zwölf Junior-Potters widmet. Und ich dachte, Sie wollten Auror werden, Potter?"

„Falsch gedacht, Snape", kommentierte der Bezwinger Voldemorts trocken die letzte Bemerkung des ehemaligen Doppelspions, „aber wenn Sie mit Hermine glücklich werden, dann soll mir Ihre Liaison recht sein. Sie haben ein wenig Glück in Ihrem Leben wahrlich verdient. Und daran, dass Sie Hermine allein schon mit den ganzen Büchern, die Sie besitzen, glücklich machen werden, besteht für mich kein Zweifel."

„Was redet Ihr da alle eigentlich?", platzte nun dem immer noch sichtlich unter Schock stehenden Bruder der sich nur langsam erholenden Mrs. Potter in spe endgültig der Kragen. Und im Brustton der Überzeugung setzte er nach: „Mine gehört zu mir. Sie würde sich niemals mit einer falschen Schlange einlassen!"

„Ach was, Weasley", verkündete der der Unaufrichtigkeit Bezichtigte nicht minder von sich selbst überzeugt, „mir wird die hübsche Löwin mit Haut und Haaren gehören! Was für ein Leben habt ihr Löwenmänner schon euren Frauen zu bieten? Ihr stolziert und brüllt gelegentlich ein wenig in der Gegend herum, döst aber ansonsten die meiste Zeit des Tages über faul vor euch hin und wartet, bis die Löwinnen von der Jagd zurückkommen und euch das Futter servieren. Im übertragenen Sinne verausgabt ihr euch gerade 'mal ein wenig beim Quidditch und wartet ansonsten, bis euch die Hausaufgaben fertig zur Abschrift zugeliefert werden." Vom Arbeitstisch der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws brandete Applaus auf, in den schließlich auch die Slytherins mit einfielen.

„Hast du das gehört, Mine?", fasste der Hüter der gryffindorschen Quidditchmannschaft seine Empörung in den einzigen Worte, die ihm einfielen, zusammen. „Nun sag' du doch auch endlich etwas dazu!"

Wie auf Kommando wendeten sich elf Köpfe in Richtung der jungen Hexe und warteten gespannt auf ihre Reaktion: „Ach Ron, ich habe dir doch schon vor ein paar Wochen den Laufpass gegeben, schon wieder vergessen? Sieh es doch endlich ein, wir passen nicht zueinander. Du solltest zu Lavender gehen und dich wieder mit ihr versöhnen. Und ich für meinen Teil würde nur allzu gerne vollends zum Bücherwurm mutieren und mich an Professor Snapes Seite durchs Leben schlängeln."

Hermine wendete nach diesen deutlichen Worten den Blick von ihrem Ex-Freund ab und richtete nun Blick und Wort an den großen Zauberer am anderen Ende des Tisches: „Nebenbei bemerkt finde ich die Romantik hier vor Ort für eine bestimmte Frage völlig ausreichend, immerhin befinden wir uns in einem echten Schloss."

Der ehemalige Todesser, den nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord zu beugen vermochte, sank daraufhin vor der jungen Muggelgeborenen auf seine Knie: „Verehrte Miss Granger, würden Sie mir bitte die Ehre erweisen, die Ehe mit mir eingehen zu wollen?" – „Ja, ich will", lautete die schlichte Antwort der Gryffindor auf die komplizierte Frage des Slytherins, bevor sie seinen erneut unter Beweis gestellten Mut mit einem zärtlichen Kuss belohnte.

~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Und so fand der 25. Februar 1999 schließlich Eingang in die Geschichte Hogwarts als der Tag, an dem sich Severus Snape mit Hermine Granger verlobte, Harry Potter bat, sein Trauzeuge zu werden, und Ronald Weasley 30 Hauspunkte für die Herstellung eines besonders gelungenen Veritaserums zuerkannte.


End file.
